


Selfish

by Marishna



Series: Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Guilt, Pre-Relationship, mentioned omc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, Ally," Lydia started. She gently gripped Allison's chin and made her look up at her. "You're anything but selfish. You do what you need to do, okay? I'll be here for you if you need anything. The whole pack will be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> Written as one of my gifts for the advent calendar I offered before Christmas. The prompt from tamsinwillougby on lj was _I actually like most pairings, I love femslashy ones, rare pairings, Erica/Boyd, Scott/Allison, Scott/Kira, Derek/Stiles._

"Hold still," Lydia scolded lightly as she tried to apply concealer to Allison's cheek.

Allison sighed and obeyed, sitting up straight in Lydia's bedroom while she covered the latest bruises from pack activities.

"I appreciate this," Allison said as Lydia stepped back to judge her work.

"It would be so much easier if you were still with someone in the pack," Lydia replied, pursing her lips. "You wouldn't have to hide so much."

Allison dropped her eyes and nodded slightly. "Believe me, I know. But..."

"But?" Lydia prompted, grabbing a brush from her extensive collection and started smoothing some kind of powder over Allison's skin.

"Kyle's a nice guy. I think I'm being selfish by dating him, actually."

"Why?" Lydia asked.

"Just by being around him I'm putting him in danger. He has no idea about this world we live in and I'm pretending like I'm the same as him," Allison said softly. "Is that terrible?"

"No, Ally," Lydia started. She gently gripped Allison's chin and made her look up at her. "You're anything but selfish. You do what you need to do, okay? I'll be here for you if you need anything. The whole pack will be."

Allison stared up at Lydia with an unreadable expression on her face. Lydia tightened her grip on Allison's chin for a second before letting go.

"Have a good night, okay?" Lydia said as she stepped back and put her makeup away.

Allison stood slowly, then hugged Lydia quickly. "Thanks Lyds. Talk to you later."

***

Lydia woke in the middle of the night to the sounds of someone creeping into her room through the window. She reached for her phone, heart pounding, but then relaxed when the intruder straightened up so the moonlight shone off Allison's raven colored hair.

Lydia stayed quiet and still, watching Allison as she shrugged out of her coat, toed off her shoes and pushed her pants down. She creeped over to the bed and lifted the other side of Lydia's blankets so she could slide in slowly. 

Once she was in she turned over carefully and inhaled sharply when she saw Lydia staring at her.

"Is this okay?" Allison whispered.

Lydia nodded. "I told you I'd be here for you."

"I doubt this is what you had in mind," Allison laughed softly.

"What about Kyle?" Lydia asked.

Allison closed her eyes for a second and exhaled a deep breath. "The risk isn't worth it. In a lot of ways."

Lydia cocked her head as best she could on her pillow, questioning. 

Allison shifted closer in bed and reached out to brush the back of her fingers across Lydia's cheek. "If you're okay with it I want to be really selfish now."

Lydia smiled and turned her head into Allison's hand. "I'm looking forward to it."


End file.
